


The Sound of Silence

by Lyricalsong62



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: BlackBolt is thinking about his past, Inner Dialogue, Sadness, thoughtfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricalsong62/pseuds/Lyricalsong62
Summary: Black Bolt is deep into his thoughts about his past. The sound of silence is all that surround him, but one can never truly escape their memories can they?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about how Black Bolt and I felt like him thinking about what has happened to him in the past would be something that his character would do often. He seems like someone who would want to learn and progress with the things that he has done wrong in the past. I didn't mean to make it so depressing, but I found writing this cathartic for some of the sad feelings that I am going through right now. Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!  
> \- Jeydon

Power is something that most crave is it not? They either want to lead a bunch of men and women to do their bidding or they want some supernatural capabilities that will allow them to seem better than others around them. That avarice is what can cause many great people to fall. I also want to ask them one thing.

Would they be willing to pay the price for such things? Power does not usually come freely. There will always be some price for it. 

A price such as not getting to have a childhood for example. Imagine being locked into a room for around a decade give or take because of how you were born. Your parents loved you, but they were also afraid of you and for you at the same time. 

Another price would also be not being to communicate with those that you love. Think about having to constantly make sure you do not make a single noise unless you want total devastation to befall something. An accidental whisper equals death to many. 

Lastly, being the cause of pain for many. Remember the parents that were mentions above? Imagine you were only trying to do something to make them proud, but you instead accidentally made them see their end. At the same time, you drove you brother insane because you were too young to understand what done. 

Power is great…for a fool. 

“My Love? Are you Alright?” I opened my closed eyes to see my wife in front of me with a pinch between her brows. Her bright, red hair surrounding her radiantly. I am truly amazed everyday that I was able to be married to someone such as her. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Is everything alright?” I ask her. 

I am lucky that I have at least one person who can understand me without me having to speak. Telepathic abilities allow me to speak only to her and sometimes our loyal dog Lockjaw. I wish we could be able to talk to each other like most couples were able to do so, but again the price of power is steep.

“I was just making sure you were okay. You have been quiet the past few days…well, even more quiet than we all are used to.” She said.

“Ah, that wasn’t on purpose.” I placed my hand on her cheek gently. “I have had some things that I needed to think about and I didn’t want to risk anything or anyone from getting harmed with me doing so.”

Another price that I have had to pay for such power, I have to constantly be in control of my emotions. 

“Alright,” She said to me as she kissed my cheek. “make sure to come down at least a few times to eat or drink something. Or at least ask someone to bring something up to you. I don’t want you to get sick.”

I flash her a smile before going back into the room that I was previously in before. 

Emotions are something that everyone has experienced right? Remember being a small child and dropping something that was yours on the ground? What happened? Did you cry? Did you laugh? 

I cannot do any of those things. 

While some might say that I won in the draw and was gifted an amazing gift, I see it more as a double-edged sword. 

I have been around my family for so long with my powers that I know they don’t think any less of me for not being able to interact with them like they can with each other, but that does not mean that I don’t wish for more. 

I want to be able to laugh at the jokes that gorgon makes. He might not look like it with his size and all, but he can make one want to laugh more than any other comedy routine.   
And to be able to cry would be…cathartic. I wasn’t even able to truly cry for what I had done to my parents or to my brother. Maximus might be evil, but I contributed to making it worse on him by not being careful about who was around me when I did my quasi-sonic scream  
.   
My foolish, childish self thought that I would be a hero. My parents would be pleased with me for what I had done. Sometimes for that I wish that my parents had decided to lick me away somewhere. Thrown me away so that no one could have gotten hurt because of me. 

Becoming king was not something that I had wanted so early. I can’t stand to even look at my own reflection at times because all I see if a fool of a man that should have thought about things better. 

I swear to my late father and mother that I will try to never let something like that happen again. Attilan and its people deserve a king that will protect them even to death.

King Agon was amazing king…and an even better father. My mother and father could have chosen to throw me away, but instead tried to help me to the best of their abilities to get my powers controlled enough that I could be with others. 

That’s how I am able to be around my family today and I thank my mother and father for everything they have ever done for me. If only they could be here today to see everyone, I bet my mother and father would be smiling at Attilan, but I had to take that away from them in a single second. 

I open my eyes again to look at the room fully. White is what covers it. A shade that does not cause anyone sort of emotion whatsoever. Meditation is something that I try to do daily or after I do a mission of some sort to calm down. A cluttered mind can be catastrophic for someone like me. 

A deep breath in and then out. 

All that greets me is the sound of silence.


End file.
